moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rekfar Axefury
|Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Rekfar Axefury 20 Years B.D.P ---- |Row 3 title = Titles: |Row 3 info = Centurion}} Butcher of Ashenvale Prison Warden ---- |Row 4 title = Faction: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = Regas’magan (Former) ---- |Row 6 title= Status: |Row 6 info = |Allegiance = ---- |Battles = First War Second War Siege of Blackrock Third War War against the Lich King Bleeding the Mountain Siege of Orgrimmar Third Legion Invasion War of the Thorns Siege of Tirisfal Battle for Lordaeron Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict Ghosts of the Past Conflict Operation Blackrock and Roll}}Rekfar Axefury is a Blackrock Orc born about 20 years before the opening of the Dark Portal in a small village. Like most children of the Blackrock Clan, Rekfar began learning blacksmithing early, finding to have a strong talent and ingenuity in the craft. =History= ---- First War When the time came that his Clan had been offered Mannoroth's blood, he, like many others, had been reluctant to do so. Nonetheless, he had and later had been among the first few waves that charged through the Dark Portal's opening. He had been one of the many who had been at the razing of Stormwind, joining in the conquest north to take over the other Kingdoms. However, it was at Hillsbrad Foothills that Rekfar splintered off from his Clan, taking up a quieter life with his mate. While he had settled down, rumors continued to spread about a Blackrock Orc who slaughtered an entire hunting party in the forests of Hillsbrad. This had forced him south with his Clan to Blackrock Spire where he continued to train and hone his crafts as both a soldier and a blacksmith. Second War As one of the holdouts who fought outside Blackrock Spire, even after the defeat of Orgrim Doomhammer, at the Siege of Blackrock, where he was imprisoned. Years went by spent in the internment camps made for the captured Orcs until Thrall's rebellion set them free. Rekfar once more picked up his weapon and followed Thrall across the Great Sea toward Kalimdor. It was here that he met the Darkspear Trolls and the Tauren of Mulgore. While he provided little aid to the Trolls, he had been a steadfast ally to the Tauren in the effort of eradicating the Centaur Tribes. During this time, he was also among those who cut down many Warsong Orcs with the goal of allowing Thrall to capture Grom. When Thrall created the New Horde, he wholeheartedly joined, following Thrall as the new Warcheif. He remained stationed at Orgrimmar during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Wrath of the Lich King During the aftermath of the Third War leading up to the reopening of the Dark Portal and the Legion invasion, Rekfar had been stationed in the Barrens and Mor'shan Ramparts. Originally enlisted as a Scout, Rekfar eventually rose in rank to Sergeant. Eventually, he was stationed at Stonard until the incoming Scourge threat. It was after the Scourge invasion that Rekfar was deployed north with most of the Horde forces, fighting ruthlessly in the effort of furthering his people's claims. This provided the opportunity to rise to the rank of Stone Guard. With the Siege of Ulduar, Rekfar had been tasked among the guards of the uppermost courtyard, fighting against the Iron Dwarf resistance. Cataclysm Peace never lasts for the soldier, however. With the Cataclysm, Rekfar once more had been stationed in Ashenvale, at Zoram'gar to be exact. It was during this time that he had become known for his combat prowess and ruthlessness in the battles against the Kaldorei. Not only did he rise in rank to Blood Guard, but he had earned himself the title of Butcher of Ashenvale. For much of the time afterward, Rekfar remained in Ashenvale. Pandaria The new land had brought yet another war. Rekfar had been among those of the second wave to Pandaria, landing in Krasarang Wilds. He transferred to the 301st Kalimdor correctional Regiment, also known as Regas'magan, under the command of Mahk Ironsong and Vurk'gol Bloodmane. As Blood Guard, he aided in the training and reuse of criminals in the interest of bolstering the Horde's forces. However, not all of the time had been spent in Pandaria. Alongside Regas'magan, he fought in several other fronts from Twilight Highlands to Wetlands, Arathi Highlands to Stonetalon Mountain. It all lead up to the Siege of Orgrimmar, where he fought against Garrosh's True Horde. It was during this time that he had risen in rank twice; Legionnaire to Centurion, for his valor in combat during the extended campaign in Pandaria, the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Warlords of Draenor Shortly after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Rekfar was then deployed to the Blasted Lands, fighting against the invading Iron Horde as he pushed through the portal to the alternate Draenor. It was here that he found his alternate Blackrock Clan and aided them in the fight, reportedly taking schematics and supplies when the situation allowed. Throughout his time in the other Draenor, Rekfar fought for control of Ashran against the Alliance as well as in Tanaan Jungle. After the threat of Hellfire Citadel was extinguished, he returned to Orgrimmar. Legion He remained in Orgimmar until the third Legion invasion, of which he, like many others, had been deployed to the Broken Isles. His zeppelin had been shot down over the isle, leaving him as one of the only survivors of the crash. He made his way through the isles, coming to Highmountain until he discovered an Alliance camp nestled within the canyons, spotting a legion force readying to assault them. With no way to warn the Alliance, Rekfar made his way down the mountain swiftly to intercept, finding himself between the Alliance encampment and the Legion force. Later, his corpse was found beside a wall of demon corpses, his own axe embedded in the head of an Eredar. With further investigation, the Eredar's poisoned blade had sealed the fate for Rekfar. With the aid of old allies, Rekfar was raised into undeath as a Death Knight. He wasted no time to rejoin the Horde once more, also joining the Ebon Blade as well. All across the Isles and into Argus, he continued fighting with the Horde. It wasn't until the Legion was defeated once again that he returned to Orgrimmar. He found during this brief downtime, he got in touch with old allies who had been shocked to see his new self. He settled back into life nonetheless, returning to blacksmithing as his passion. Blood of Azeroth Rekfar had heeded the call back to Ashenvale under the orders of Erilihn Autumnsong, Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow, and Vaknosh Blackwolf. While he was not active on the battlefield, he had focused upkeep of logistical efforts. It wasn't until the War of the Thorns that Rekfar pushed further into Ashenvale and Darkshore to aid the High Overlord Saurfang's advances. However, the tumultuous end of the War of the Thorns, Rekfar was seen blocking the Horde forces from attempting to run down the Kaldorei who were escaping the flames of Teldrassil. Rekfar remained stationed at Zoram'gar in Ashenvale until the call to Tirisfal. During the Siege of Tirisfal, Rekfar made use of his undead abilities as well as many efforts against the logistical lines of the Alliance, much to the chagrin of their chief medic and cook, Niklos Adamant. However, he was eventually captured by the Alliance, enduring the torture that dismembered him. With the aid of his longtime friend and ally, Xul'ili Deathbringer, Rekfar was given a new body and returned to Tirisfal to rejoin the battle. Once more, after the Battle for Lordaeron, Rekfar returned to Zoram'gar as the outpost's Blacksmith, awaiting the next call to war. During this time, he aided in the creation of the Thunderroar Warband with Jimlok Thunderroar. However, this made no strong progress and was shortly disbanded. Rekfar heeded the call to the Ghostlands, aiding the Sin'dorei and horde forces to push the Alliance back out. While he did not take much offensive action, he did aid in patrols and minor skirmishes against the Alliance, taking two kills during the campaign. Shortly after the Sin'dorei and Horde forces pushed the Alliance out of Quel'Thalas, Rekfar returned to Zoram'gar. During his down time, he reportedly began studying different magics in his own interest to further his abilities. Category:Orc Category:Blackrock Orc Category:Blackrock Clan Category:New Horde Category:Characters Category:New Horde Military Category:Thunderroar Warband Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade